Until Nightfall
by Atikkin
Summary: The servant girl, Seras Victoria, will soon realize that her curiousity leads to daunting consequences. AU
1. Until Nightfall

**Until Nightfall**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: This is a one-shot piece. The story is inconsistent with Hellsing anime and manga. Happy reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Seras, a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, saunters up the steps of the old mansion. Waiting for her is Integra Hellsing, the mistress of the house.

"Seras," she says in a cold voice.

"Yes, Madam," the girl mutters, shyly.

Straightening her black attire, she grumbles, "Come this way. There is work to be done."

Following her into the house, the maid discards her scarf and coat into the nearby closet. Lady Integra points to her cleaning utensils at the bottom of the staircase. Without hesitation, the girl lifts her tools and proceeds to her household duties. However, the mistress grasps her shoulder in a firm grip.

"Know this girl," she says, sternly. "When you are finished, you are to leave this place immediately. Am I understood?"

"Y-yes, Madam, I do," Seras says hesitantly.

"Good…"

With that, the platinum blonde leaves her to her chores.

The maid glances at her surroundings. In almost every setting, she finds not a single room without a crucifix. Though strange, she cannot help but realize how beautiful the silver and gold artifacts are.

She frowns and begins to wonder of their value. One side of her mind wants to heal her family's struggles from illness and difficult finances. But then the other side tells her that her greed will lead her to severe consequences.

With a long sigh, the girl makes her decision. Picking up the broom and duster, she begins cleaning. To her astonishment, she manages to complete her tasks until nightfall. Weary from all her hard work, she stops for a moment's rest.

"I hope Papa has made himself a good meal. He is never too good with the stove," she mumbles.

A loud creek sends a chill down her spine. Jumping, she finds a large door across from her open ajar. It waves back and forth, making an awful sound. Unable to take it much longer, she drops her tools and grasps the handle.

Seras sighs with relief, and then she hears a melody resounding from within the room. Curious, she steps into the threshold of cob webs, dust, and old furniture. On a small table, she finds a golden music box with sapphire and ruby jewels.

Hypnotized by its beauty she reaches out to touch it. Suddenly, there is a loud slam. The maid shrieks with fright. To her surprise, the exit has been shut. A guttural noise emanates from all corners of the space she is in. She rushes to leave, but stops immediately when she realizes that she is not alone.

Terrified, she steps back as someone steps out of the shadows after her. Burning red eyes scorch into her sapphire ones. Sensing that the worst has yet to come, Seras whirls around to run; however, she finds the stranger before her again.

She screams as she is lifted off the floor by an iron grip. Her crying for help is dominated by an inhuman roar. Rivers of red drench at her feet and her attacker's while choking.

* * *

Integra opens the door. She sighs, angrily, for the girl has not taken her warning seriously.

"Alucard, that's the fourth one this month," she says.

"I know. I have been counting."

Coming out from the corner of the room is Alucard; a tall man with dark hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes.

"How long do you expect me to wear this outfit?" she asks, pointing at her clothes. "I have been to enough funerals. We will be discovered if you keep this up."

Alucard smirks before cackling like a mad man.

"What is so bloody amusing?" she demands.

Her answer appears from behind him. The girl looks upon her mistress with eyes not blue, but red.

* * *

**Author note: Thank you for reading.**


	2. Master and Servant

**Master and Servant**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: A few reviewers have made requests that the fiction "Until Nightfall" should continue with a sequel. Instead, I will make it a short story. Thank you. Have a happy read.**

* * *

"What is happening to me?" the maid asks, holding her mouth.

Before her are countless dishes of the finest meals in all of London. To her astonishment, she is unable to consume anything. Her stomach churns by the moment she swallows something. Dropping her spoon into the large dish, she turns to her side and prepares to vomit into the large pot beside her feet.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Seras jumps when she finds Integra Hellsing standing not far from her. Instead of her black attire, she wears a dark green suit with a red sash resting upon her bosom. The young maid frowns, for she resembles the creature, Alucard.

"Hasn't Alucard told you of your condition?" Integra asks. "Meals that we mortal consume are not for your kind. Your source of nutrition resides within the veins of your victims. Or perhaps Alucard's, since you do not know how to hunt yet."

"I-"Seras begins. Then, out of the blue, she stands up in her seat and demands in an angry voice, "What is wrong with me?! Tell me, what did that monster do to me?"

"Calm yourself," Integra says, sternly. Approaching the girl, she places a hand upon her shoulder. "Since Alucard has not explained this to you, I will. You, Seras, have become a vampire. The night when you walked into that room, your fate was decided by Alucard. It was for that reason and that reason only, that I had asked you to leave here after you have finished with your work."

Seras' face flushes, realizing that this has happened due to her child-like mind. Lowering her head, she apologizes. But the hand on her shoulder tightens a moment before patting.

"No need to do that, Miss Victoria," Integra says. "If Alucard hadn't been toying with my music box, this would not have occurred. . . "

"Thank you," says the girl in a meek tone.

As Integra releases her shoulder, the young maid is suddenly in a state of panic.

"My family," she says. "What of my family…? I have been gone from them for nearly a week or so. What are they to make of this-"

"Stop," Integra says, raising a single hand. "There have already been arrangements in that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I had asked my retainer to seek you family and inform them of your status. They know now that you are dead. For that, I had him make a deposit of fifty thousand pounds to care for your family's expenses. That and to find a decent doctor who would better assist your mother."

Seras opens her mouth to speak, but nothing emerges from her throat. Placing a hand over her lips, she falls to the floor and vomits into the pot. Integra frowns, finding this sight rather disgusting. She sighs, however, and leaves the youngling vampire to herself.

"Mama…Papa," the girl says, sobbing.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, she sobs violently; tears of red slide down her pale cheeks and onto the marble floor. She does not realize an old man standing not too far from her. A slight sound from his throat catches her attention. She turns to him with a look of alarm.

"Hello, Miss Victoria," says the man. "I am Walter. Sir Integra sent for me to assist you."

"Huh…?"

"Now, now, no need to cry, child," Walter says, pressing a handkerchief over her cheeks while wiping her blood stain tears off. "You will accept this in time. I am sure of that."

"Are you the one," she begins. "Who spoke with my family…?"

"Yes, young lady, I happen to be that very man who did. Please do not worry. They are in better care than they have before-"

"Am I a prisoner here?" she says abruptly.

The butler stares at her with a blank. He slowly sighs before standing up on his two feet.

"Not entirely, my dear. But know that you cannot see your friends and family again. Sir Integra will not allow it. Your current condition will alarm them and other civilians of London. You must remain in the shadows for the rest of your life. More or likely, that may be for all eternity."

"What…?"

"Do you mean to tell me…?" Walter asks, almost yelling. He groans and slaps his hand against forehead in frustration. "That bloody imbecile! Has he lost his mind not tell you these facts!"

Seras flinches by his reaction, uncertain what he is talking about. Then, in the back of her mind she senses a presence emerging from the far wall. Gasping, she finds a familiar figure emerging from the solid surface. The sight terrifies her so much that she crawls on her back until she slams against the adjacent wall.

'He's not human,' she thought.

"Have you come to realize that just now, servant girl?" Alucard asks in a silky tone.

Seras freezes and ponders how this monster could possibly know what she is thinking. His loud laughter puts her ill at ease as his lower body slides through the table.

"You have been rather sloppy with this one, Alucard. She is completely clueless as to what is going on," Walter says harshly. The elder vampire shrugs, uncaring.

"I believe Integra has done that for me."

"That girl is not her servant," says the retainer. "She's yours."

The maid frowns.

'Servant,' she thought.

Alucard grins at the old man and says to him, "becoming rather paternal, aren't we, Walter?"

The butler glares hard at Alucard before turning back to Seras.

"Please, excuse me, Miss Victoria. I have duties that I must attend to. Whatever questions you have, I am sure Alucard will be happy to explain them to you."

He steals a last glance at the monster before going elsewhere.

Alone now, Seras increases the distance between her and the beast approaching her. He stops when he realizes the fear emanating off of her. Grinning, he leans his shoulder against the wall while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who would have thought that I had created such crap," He says. The smile on his face widen when he sees a hint of anger reflect off her ruby eyes. "But that can change."

"Am I a prisoner here?" she asks.

"No," he says. "You are not a prisoner here. But you are my prisoner until I release you."

"What…?" Seras mutters in confusion.

"Truly you cannot be that naïve to realize what you have just become. My master, Integra, even explained it to you not too long ago while you were consuming filth that humans often devour."

Seras huddles against the corner, slowly putting the pieces together. This man, an undead, has turned her into a monster. With that, he is her proprietor and she is his slave.

"You force me into this? Why…?"

The tall figure grins widely before approaching her yet again. She shivers as he looms over her, his crimson eyes boring into her newly born ones.

"I have forced you not," he says. "After I was through feeding, I gave you the choice to live or to die. And you, servant girl, chose to live."

She gasps, her eyes expanding. It cannot be! She could not have!

"Oh, but you have," He says. "You did this to yourself. Congratulations-"

He suddenly feels claws scratching against his cheek. He remains in the same position as blood runs down his pale flesh. A rough push, however, causes him to stumble back. Turning to the maid, he finds her having a fit.

"And who was it who attacked me in the first place?" she demands, almost screaming. "If you hadn't done that to me, this would not have happened you damned monster!"

Alucard whistles, pressing a finger into his ear.

"Like fragments of a shattered melody," he says. "Yet, I must admit. Adding a bit of your wrath is most amusing and, if I may, inciting."

The wounds on his face diminish instantly, alarming the girl who leaves her mouth hanging open from the shock. She takes several steps back until reaching the wall yet again. At the same time, he appears before her with great stamina. She clasps a hand over her mouth as he traps her between him and solid surface behind her; situation both of his hands at each side of her head.

Remaining a statue, his eyes begin to explore her tiny frame. His thought, indeed, agree with him that has created a pathetic one. However, there is something about this young slave that interests him. Perhaps it is her rage she has just expressed, or maybe something more…

Pressing a finger under her chin, he forces her to look at him in the eye.

"Display any hint of negativity towards me, servant girl, I promise you that your punishment would be most delighting."

With that, he vanishes before her.

The girl suddenly falls to the floor, fear overwhelming her. Placing her hands over her face, she begins to weep silently.

'Oh God,' she thought. 'What is to become of me?'

* * *

**Brides**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


	3. Brides

**Brides**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

She scrubs the floors vigorously with one hand. Again and again, Seras dumps the brush into the red-filled reservoir, and avoids, at all costs, the human remains not too far off.

Walter, the good man, does his best to remove the messy contents while the maid starts to sweep the floors clean. Unfortunately, her task does not run smoothly, for the growling in her chest continues to burden her with raw pain. She grunts and stops her daily chore while pressing a hand against her chest.

Standing at the upper level of the main chamber is Integra. Her eyes never leave the small figure trying to tidy the space surrounding her. She even ignores the elder vampire approaching her from the wall.

"She thirsts," she says while inhaling the smoke of the pipe in her hands.

"Good observation, wife," He snickers. "Tell me more."

"Don't get smart with me, vampire," Integra says, snapping. "You realize that you are doing a horrible job with this one."

"She is rather pathetic, I may say," Alucard says, shrugging.

Integra cocks a brow.

"Pathetic isn't the right word," she says. "I think you do not wish to deal with her, for she is does not interact with you as those three."

"Is that so then?"

"Yes. Perhaps this should act as a revelation to you, Alucard. Not all women would spread their legs for you whenever you want them to."

The elder vampire grins.

"Well," he starts. "That makes the both you then."

Integra, slowly curving her eyes to him, glares hard. He prepares to let out a big laugh when he suddenly feels a great pain jolt from between his legs. The sound of his grunt alarms the maid down below. She turns to the second floor, and blinks rapidly at the sight above her.

Alucard steps back slightly when he feels Integra's hand releasing him. He almost collapses to the floor, if not for the ledge near him. He growls with a smirk plastered on his face.

"That…was rough," he says. "Do it again."

"That was rough…?" Integra asks, and points towards his lower regions. "Perhaps, then I should have a double edged dagger with me, and you can kiss that good bye."

Feeling eyes upon her, the Hellsing mistress turns to find the maid staring at them. 'Now how long as she watching…?' she thought.

"Miss Victoria," she says.

"Y-yes, Madam,' the girl replies.

"If you please, go assist Walter in the sitting room. And do not mind them," Integra says, rolling her eyes. "They are always that cynical."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," Seras says, taking one last glance at her maker, who stares at her from the ledge. Becoming nervous by his scrutiny, she flees.

'Quite odd,' he thought to himself, while smirking. Slowly getting up, he turns to Integra.

"I'll be in my chambers."

"That's a good idea," Integra says, but then frowns. "And I get that look out your eye, you lascivious bastard!"

* * *

There they are. Beautiful, elegant, and monstrous maidens in white silk gowns relaxing in the sitting room with their meal, crying out to her for help. Seras, unfortunately, does nothing as the red-haired vixen, Marissa, claims him with her jaws.

"Why do you not feed?" Veronica, the dark-haired one asks, appearing somewhat concern of the girl. The chocolate-haired one, Angela, takes a small glance at her, smiling.

"You look pale, sister. You should feed," she says.

She frowns in confusion and takes a step back from the trio.

'Sister,' she thought.

"Ah, there you are Miss Victoria," Walter says, pushing a cart of wine bottles. A cry of delight springs from Veronica as she lifts a single bottle.

"Walter, my dear, thank you," she says.

"What sweets these are," Angela says.

"They are, perhaps, far too sweet," mutters Marissa as she drops her latest meal.

Walter cannot help but frown at the sight before him. Sighing heavily, he goes to collect the remains of what appears to be a farm boy. Lifting him by his feet, he realizes that he has assistance; Seras reaches out to one end of the body and raising him off the ground.

"Oh, there is no need to do that, Miss Victoria. I am perfectly fine…" says the butler.

"Surely, Mister Walter…" Seras says, protesting.

"Since when-" Marissa mutters, pressing a glass to her lips, "-does one of our kin do such labor? Master will be most furious with you, Walter. I am sure he will smite his human bride for it as well."

"I think not, Lady Marissa," the retainer says, grinning. "As I recall, Sir Integra is your Master's master. Attacking her would result to great consequences-some may be fatal even."

The bride glares at the man, gritting her teeth together.

The maid, becoming uneasy from the atmosphere, takes the body single-handedly and marches out of the room. Her actions surprise the retainer, the three brides, and Lady Integra approaching the sitting room.

She blinks once or twice at Seras, who blushes when she finds her mistress standing there. "Miss Victoria," she says.

"Y-yes, madam…" the girl says, meekly.

"I know well that you are not responsible for the mess you are carrying, but I must ask," she says, inhaling the pipe in her hand. "What are you doing with that?"

Seras looks down at the corpse, and finds it lashing out at her. She screams as she slams her back against the near wall. The creature lunges for her, but does not get too far as a loud noise shakes the entire hallway; the monster turning to dust.

Integra pulls back her pistol and places it into the large belt upon her waist. She lets the smoke out of her lungs as she saunters towards the terrified girl.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"What…what…" Seras stutters.

"That," says her mistress "is a ghoul. It is a mindless freak of nature created by the bite and feeding of a vampire. The same process occurs with vampires being turned, but the maker would offer them their blood when needed."

Walter steps out of the sitting room with the trio following after him. Integra turns to Walter who appears extremely apologetic. She waves a hand at him to not be concern. However, her anger ignites when she sees the three of them.

"I had informed you wretches numerous times," she booms. She points to the ashes on the floor. "When you are through with a victim, you are to stab him in the heart and cut off his head. Have you forgotten this?"

"No," Marissa says, lazily.

"Please forgive us," Veronica says. "We were irresponsible."

"Not as irresponsible as that thing," Marissa growls as she vanishes into thin air.

Integra frowns at the other two and then at Seras who, apparently, is still in shock.

"Walter," she says. "Take Miss Victoria to the lower levels. And have that idiot do something about this. If she is to continue without knowledge, I believe we will have an unwanted incident."

"Yes, Sir," Walter says.

"Where…?" Seras says.

"Come now, Miss Victoria. I will escort you."

"Where are you taking me?" she says.

"To Lord Alucard's chambers…"

"C-chambers…?" Seras echoes.

* * *

An uneasy feeling wraps around her as she follows the old man towards the lower levels. Her eyes scan the walls and floors, seeing the heavy amount of dusts coating everything. She gulps harder when she notices an intoxicating smell.

'Dear God,' she thought, realizing that it is blood.

They finally reach a door which has a massive pentagram upon it. The thick red encryption almost illuminates in the darkness as a great draft thrills the air, alarming the butler and maid for a moment's worth. Suddenly, the massive door opens for its guests. Turning to Seras, he points the way.

"I believe he wishes to see you," he says.

Seras turns to the door and then to him, rapidly. She opens her mouth, letting gibberish spill pass her lips. The retainer, seeing the poor girl turn in a state of worry, sighs deeply.

'Alucard, you have done a sloppy mess of this one,' he thought.

"I heard that," a cold voice says from the vicinity of the room. Seeing her maker emerging from the coldness of his realm, she steps behind the butler and lowers her head to not meet his eyes.

The elder vampire could do nothing but smirk while a hard stare remains on his features. He turns to the retainer and crosses his arms.

"I hear my three favorite women have caused you trouble."

"Indeed, they have," Walter says. "Their constant killing is becoming noticeable. I believe they have picked up such a nasty habit from you."

"Perhaps," Alucard says, shrugging.

"It is because of that, Integra is becoming more and more angered by your act of negligence. Not just towards the three of them, but towards your newly addition as well."

The master vampire's smirk spreads into an eerie expression. He tilts his head towards the young vampiress picking her nails due to the anxiety building up in her. His eye lids lower as he observes this. Turning away, he walks back into his chamber.

'Come along, servant girl. Do not keep me waiting,' he thought.

Seras leaps by the sound of his voice in her head. She turns to Walter, and the old man calmly states: "You are connected to him with body, mind, and soul. Because of this he is able to transfer his thoughts to you. Now you best get going. He is not a very patient individual, I assure you."

With that said, Walter takes his leave. The maid remains there in the same spot, contemplating if she should do as the master vampire asks. However, a great chill pulls her into the chamber. Alarmed, she tries to take hold of something which would keep from entering. Strangely, she feels the tug becoming greater and greater as she is suddenly on her knees before him.

He sits in a tall chair with his legs crossed. Beside his throne, there is a bottle with two wine glasses. She sniffs slightly, and finds that the contents within is not wine.

"So good for you to join me finally," says Alucard, taking a glass within his hand. He swirls the liquid by rotating his wrists. "Perhaps now, you and I can have some conversation. And I do not mean the kind in which you show me a great deal of disrespect, servant girl."

Seras, finding the courage, sits up and glares at the vampire who smirks down at her as if amused. Sitting on her knees, she wraps her arms around her small waist.

"You wish to see me," she says.

"Yes," he says. "As a matter of fact, I have summoned you several times. But due to your current state, servant, you have not been able to hear me."

A confused expression forms on the maid's features. Her lack of understanding causes the vampire to roll his eyes in frustration.

"You have been feeling pain in your chest, have you not?"

"Y-yes…" she says, nervously.

"That is your hunger," he explains. "It will continue to burden you, until it toys with your mind. And when that happens, servant girl, there is a chance you will hunt and kill persons you do not wish to do harm. And if that may happen, my dear, I am forced to take action in which you must die."

Her eyes expand by with fright.

'He…cannot be serious…this is preposterous…'

"Not as preposterous as you are now," he says.

"Stop that…!" she exclaims, suddenly jumping to her feet. Her sapphire eyes shift into their crimson ones. "Monster…! What in the bloody hell were you thinking turning me into…into-"

"Yes...?" Alucard asks, almost hissing.

Seras, unable to stand his presence any longer, retreats to the exit. However, like their first meeting, there he is, standing in front of her. She stumbles back until she feels herself falling into his chair, bringing her knees to her chest as he kneels down to her.

Trapping her with his hands upon each handle, he brings his face close to hers. Ice cold breath smothers against a sickly heated one as the silence fumes around them both. Little does the young vampiress know that her master's intention run far deep than a simple conversation. She feels the tip of the wine glass pressing against her lips, and a look of protest emerges upon her visage as she looks up into the angry red depths of her maker.

"Let this be a lesson to you," he begins, tilting the glass further. The red content rolls down her lips. She flinches, ready to fly out of her seat when a powerful hand clutches onto her collar to keep her in place. "If you do not drink the blood, you will grow weak. And I have of a servant that isn't properly nourished."

When the liquid finally touches her touch, she is stunned to feel a great sensation overwhelming her senses. It is as if a fire has let up inside of her, changing the winter into summer within. She hardly realizes her hands reaching for the glass as she drinks the contents down with large gulps.

The action takes her maker by surprise, and smirks by the quick progress. Tilting his head, he finds her poor features lifting. Her pale skin turns smooth and as white as snow, while the locks of her hair soften. Even her sapphire blue eyes shift into rubies.

"Feeling better, I presume?" he asks.

What happens next leads the elder vampire to the floor with his servant on top of him. Delicate nails turn into razor sharp claws as they dig furiously into his shoulder blades, earning a grunt from him. A sharp growl catches his attention as eyes identical to his own stare down at him. He cannot help but grin by the feral state she is in.

The servant girl is at the peak of her blood lust.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Devour**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **

**For those who have noticed, yes, I did not use the original brides. These are another fictional trio of bloody thirsty women. **


End file.
